The last night
by Mai-chan63
Summary: This wasn't the first time it happened. Even so Kaito could never get used to it. To see him like this it always surprised him. The one who stared at the barrel of a gun being pointed at him by some crazy murderer without blinking an eye. Even in his chibi-form he would be unfazed. Still here was the fully grown Tantei-kun – or now Meitantei-kun – standing in front of his door.


**A/N:** Yes, sorry. I know I'm supposed to work on 1412 and Bloody Secrets, but I didn't sleep last night and at 7 in the morning I was listening to a song and it gave me this idea. I finished about two hours later and I'm pretty proud of how this turned out. It was easy since the song practically steered all my thoughts for this story ^^ So yeah this is a songfic I guess...no not really...I don't know. Doesn't matter anyway. It was interesting to do this once and it was a nice practice!

**Warning:** shounen ai/yaoi (actually practically no romance at all and if you want you coud see it as a really close friendship), kinda dark/angsty and shitty english.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters used in this fic nor the song that inspired this plot! They belong to Gosho Aoyama and Skillet ^^

Oh, I also don't own the cover I used for this fic! I just thought it was quite fitting for this one.

**Song used:** The last night by Skillet.

Enjoy~!

This wasn't the first time it happened. Even so Kaito could never get used to it. To see him like this it always surprised him. The one who stared at the barrel of a gun being pointed at him by some crazy murderer without blinking an eye. Even in his chibi-form he would be unfazed. Still here was the fully grown Tantei-kun – or now Meitantei-kun – standing in front of his door. His hair and clothes wet from the rain pouring down from the dark sky – even that weird cowlick of his had flattened a bit.

They both stayed silent for a minute before Kaito let his eyes trail down towards the source of his favorite critic visiting him and only him. Kuroba Kaito, a magician with a nightjob aka Kaitou KID. The white-cladded moonlit thief who steals jewels in search of a legend which he doesn't know if it even really exists or not. Pandora. He would destroy it. A noble thought actually, but still forbidden by law. There were other ways for him to steal the rock that supposedly could give one immortality, he knew that. But his dad started this quest as Kaitou KID and as Kaitou KID Kaito would end it.

Kaito had always felt strong towards Tantei-kun. When he found out that his chibi-critic was actually a teenager stuck in the body of a child he would gladly admit he was happy. Really what would people think if they knew the great Kaitou KID had fallen for a seven-year old? Even after knowing though he kept his distance. Falling in love with a child was one thing, but falling in love with a shrunken detective was out of the question. He didn't really care about his own safety – should the detective not have the same feelings for him, but just used those feelings to get him behind bars didn't really matter to him –, but he was afraid of ruining the Heisei Holmes' reputation.

Of course it was just his luck that Hakuba decided to find out their shared fandom for Holmes. The two quickely became friends when the Detective of the East finally returned from his long and difficult case – which was taking down a secret organization – and getting the antidote from his freaky shrunken scientist. Anyway, with the Heisei Holmes and Hakuba meeting up more and more it was unavoidable that the former would meet Kaito. It didn't take him long to find out the magician was KID – he already knew KID looked like him and Hakuba wasn't really helping either with accusing Kaito every now and then of being said thief. Even so the detective never spoke a word about it until the next heist.

"You're Kaito, aren't you?" he had bluntly asked when they had finished their game of cat and mouse and ended up on the roof as they always did. Never once losing his Poker Face – he already kind of expected it would come – he had answered, "What if I am? Would you hand me to the police?" A chuckle had been his response. "I could do that, but there'd be no point in doing that. I have no physical evidence, so you'd be free within an hour or even less." His typical KID grin had widened on his face. "Aren't you a detective who always found just the littlest piece of evidence that would indicate the criminal? Just a small habit, a hair or maybe even the tone of one's voice?" To his surprise the detective had shaken his head and shrugged. "Does it matter? What's the point in catching a thief who is a mystery to even me, who returns the jewels he steals and who makes sure his audience has the time of their lives?" His Poker Face had dropped for a second at the unexpected answer. "Does that audience include you?" He asked, the grin back in place. A warm smile. "Yes, including me."

Later the two of them became practically inseperable, it wasn't really weird that people always thought they were twins. Just suddenly bursting out in laughter after looking at each other wasn't weird for them as if they could hold full conversations with just one look. Shinichi once said that he enjoyed Kaito's heists since no one ever got hurt, so he could just relax and try to solve a mystery without any harm being done.

But after a while even KID's heist couldn't keep the Heisei Holmes sane in his world of pain, blood and death. That's why he was here right now. The source of his visit lies with the bandages around his wrists. Kaito knew what was beneath those and why they were there. The pain his favorite critic went through everyday. He never showed it in front of the media nor the police. No, not even his Ran-chan knew. Only Kaito, for he was the only one who could understand the nightmares the detective had at night. The first time he had come to Kaito like this the magician had almost called 911 if it wasn't for the other teen pleading him not to.

Softely he took one of Meitantei-kun's hands and pulled him inside, pausing when the he winced in pain. The door closed behind them and slowly Kaito let his Meitantei-kun further inside. "This will be the last night...feeling like this." The azure eyed teen whispered, though loud enough for the other to hear it. Kaito turned around, facing the slightly shorter teen. He let go of the detective's hand and cupped his face in both of his own. His fingers brushed against long, wet bangs as he tilted the head so azure eyes were looking in his indigo ones. He saw tears gather in the corners of those beautiful orbs he couldn't get enough of. "I'm fine." A lie. They both knew that. But neither said anything about it. His arms slit over the smooth pale skin towards the clothed back. Pulling him in a tight hug he felt Shinichi burry his face against his clavicle, gripping his shirt with both hands just bellow that as if it was the only thing keeping him alive. Kaito kissed the top of the brunette's head.

"Tell me." He said – almost pleaded. He heard the shorter boy swallow thickly, his shoulders starting to shake.

"It was...Mouri...he...he was drunk, so Ran called me to h-help get him back to the agency. When he saw me he...he started rambling about it being my fault that...that Ran...that she ended up in a wheelchair!" The detective blurted out. Kaito's eyes darkened as he remembered the day that happened. It wasn't too long ago, just after the take down. Gin had escaped, but came back a few days later to take revenge. When he had pointed his gun at Shinichi Kaito had drawn his card gun, but when he shot he knew it would be too late. As the gunshots resounded in the room, they had been in, Kaito watched in horror how blood spat all over Shinichi's face. Azure eyes widened in shock as the Heisei Holmes watched his best/childhood friend fall to the floor, covered in blood. Gin was caught and Ran recovered, but never fully. She lost the ability to walk and had to sit in a wheelchair for the rest of her live. Kaito was about to say something when Shinichi continued, "I-I know he was drunk and he...probably didn't mean it...but...it's...it's true!" His shoulders shook more violently as small hiccups broke his sentences. "I ruined her live. If it wasn't for me being so careless that day at Tropical Land she...she would've never gotten hit by those bullets. She'd still be able to do her karate. Kick me when she's mad a-and win tournaments instead of rotting away in the damned chair!" He felt the part of his shirt where Shinichi's face leaned on get wet. "Ran smiles and says she doesn't care because I'm safe and sound, but I can see it in her eyes. The things she can't do anymore, her karate...she hates it...she wished things had been different...she wished she hadn't saved my life..." That last sentence was muffled by his shirt and whispered so softely the magician almost hadn't heard it.

They didn't know. No one knew what they were doing to Shinichi. That's because he didn't show them any of these feelings. He thought it was a weakness. Kaito was glad to know Shinichi was human. The things that happened to him would've made any normal human insane in just the first few months. He lasted two years. Though no matter how hard he tried he wasn't a robot, nor was he a god or anything else but a human. He couldn't shut that part of him off, so he surpressed it. All those murders where he would've loved to just run away from and hide under the covers of his bed, the dreams that haunted him every night and the lies that kept following him everywhere he went. He ignored them. Yet all those surpressed feelings were surfacing now and causing the detective to become this. This empty shell that just wished to die. Those bandages on his wrists hid the evidence of his suicide attempts from the public view, but it didn't make that evidence disappear. "What did your parents say?" Kaito asked, not really knowing what else to say. He had told Shinichi a few times to tell his parents about this, since they might want to know their son would rather die than live lately.

"They say the nightmares are just a phase. They say I'll be fine." Shinichi mumbled. Once again both knew this was a lie. This wasn't a phase that would be over soon. This would need therapy and a long, long time to proces. Even then it would be hard for the Heisei Holmes to start moving forward again.

"What about your wrists?" Kaito asked, already knowing the answer.

"I haven't told them yet."

The rain still poured down outside, a cold breeze blowing it sloping to the ground. Inside it was warm, yet Shinichi shivered as rain drops dripped from him onto the wooden floor. Kaito felt the front of his shirt getting wetter by the second – both from Shinichi crying and his wet clothes – as well as the insides of his sleeves.  
Five minutes ago he had gotten off the couch to get ready for bed. And now here he was, Kaitou KID, a gentleman thief, with Kudo Shinichi, a detective, in his arms crying his heart out. Slowly he released the brunette and took a step back. _The night is so long when everything is wrong._

Shinichi looked up, confused at why his friend suddenly backed off. Kaito's hand rose until it was stretched in front of him, in a gesture that showed he was waiting for Shinichi to give him his. "Give me your hand." At first the detective frowned, but when Kaito gave him that warm smile that always came when he reassured Shinichi everything would be okay, he laid his hand in the magician's outstretched one. "Listen to me, this has been the last night you've spend alone." Really, Kaito was the only thing which made his suicide attempts fail everytime. The only person making him hold onto life. "The last night away from me."

Please R&R people! Don't worry telling me what you think as long as you bring it nice I love critic ^^


End file.
